The incidence of breast cancer ranks second only to skin cancer among the new cases of cancer in women. Breast cancer is also second only to lung cancer in the number of cancer fatalities of women in 1986. It is presently estimated that one of every eleven women will develop some form of breast cancer during her lifetime. The mortality rate resulting from breast cancer has not dramatically decreased in the past 35-40 years.
The primary methods of breast cancer detection are by mammography and physical examination. The earlier the cancer is discovered, and the smaller the tumor is, the greater is the chance of survival. It has been shown, that if tumors can be detected while they are under two centimeters in size, the cure rate would be increased by 50 percent and there would be a related reduction in the mortality rate. Therefore, the sooner that tumors are recognized, and the smaller the tumors are when they are recognized, the greater the cure rate.
Manual self-breast examination is a simple, worthwhile, atraumatic and non-hazardous method that is practiced worldwide. It has been shown that more frequent manual examinations increase the likelihood of detecting breast cancer, reduce the delay in treatment, detect tumors at an earlier clinical stage and smaller tumor size, and improve survival rates. The primary criticism of manual examination is that women do not examine their breasts properly. Several authors have stated that only 10-12 percent of women performing manual examination have correctly applied breast cancer detection methodology. It is well recognized, however, that at least 80 percent of all breast cancers are detected by women themselves. Manual breast examination is a viable and successful method of cancer detection and it is important that all women perform this monthly examination in a uniform manner. There are many methods of teaching manual breast examination. Such methods include films, lectures, mass media, brochures and instruction from health professionals. Of these methods, instruction from one's personal physician is the most important. Most women have difficulty in differentiating between harmful and harmless lesions and they have little or no knowledge of the various types of lumps which may occur in the breast. A tactile method of teaching women about the different types of tumors is essential for training in manual examination. This is true because 80 percent of tumors of the breast are benign. Therefore the ability to recognize the different types of tumors will allow women and health professionals to recognize the dangerous tumors.
Ortho Pharmaceutical Corporation markets a breast cancer detection teaching model in the form of a human female torso having simulated tumors embedded in the breast. This model has a more complex design and is far more expensive than the present invention. In addition, this model does not include removable simulated tumors which may be externally inspected and does not include a wide variety of lesions which represent the types of tumors that occur in the breast, as does the present invention.
Spenco Medical Corporation markets a breast cancer detection teaching model which comprises a plurality of simulated tumors within a gel-like substance shaped like a breast. The model further comprises a protective fabric cover which simulates skin. Again, this device includes no provision which would enable one to distinguish among benign solid tumors, cysts and malignant tumors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,951 (Fasse) discloses the use of a plurality of lumps of varying hardness, size and configuration disposed within a foam rubber skin-like cover. This device only allows one to determine how various types of cancer growths feel upon manual examination. It does not provide any means for distinguishing between benign and malignant disease nor does it suggest utilizing other types of objects to simulate cysts and other benign thickenings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,218 (Adams et al.) discloses a means for improving the pressure sensing techniques for manual breast examination. In the disclosed device, simulated tumors are made from various materials in different sizes, shapes and consistencies. This reference does not disclose any means for distinguishing between a cancer tumor and other types of benign thickenings.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a breast cancer detection training system which includes a means for training persons to recognize the various types of lesions which naturally occur in human breast tissue.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive breast cancer detection training device for use in every physician's office, as well as for a home training device.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a breast cancer detection training device having removable simulated lesions which may be interchanged by the user at will.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the summary and detailed description which follow.